


Warm Bodies

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Fennec Shand Lives, Jossed, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Episode: s01e05 The Gunslinger, Rare Pairings, Triple Drabble, because you don't just cast Ming-Na then criminally underuse her like that, including the tags oops, snarky badass lady x snarky badass lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: This is the last thing she needs.
Relationships: Peli Motto/Fennec Shand
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> edit now that s2 is over: I knew she wasn't dead I fucking knew it

Peli’s just finished wiping up the blood left by Calican’s dead body—which Mando had, thankfully, at least, bothered to dump himself even if he left a disgraceful mess behind—when the very bounty hunter the _useless_ kid claimed to kill _drags herself into her hangar_. Her bloodied fingertips cling to the doorway as she sways on her feet, just barely managing to hold herself upright.

“No,” Peli says shortly, and turns back around, hoping against hope that that’ll be the end of it. On Tatooine, if someone says beat it, you beat it…or you get shot. At least, that’s how it’s supposed to be.

The damn woman shuffles forward anyways, of course, and _kriffing hell Peli **just** cleaned up here_. The droids start chattering in dismay, which, yeah, Peli agrees. For once those things are talking sense.

“I’ll…pay you,” Shand slurs, palming at her side and rucking up her shirt to try and find it—without much success, being barely conscious.

“You’d better,” Peli snaps, and because she’s a damn fool, adds, pointing, “There’s a bed inside. Make yourself scarce by morning, and I’ll let you stay. No skimming my bacta supply, though.”

Shand manages to grin, sharp and predatory. “I’ll take you up on that.”

Peli scoffs, incensed by the attitude. Bounty hunters. Insufferable menaces, the lot of them, and they all get their way because they’re rude—and oftentimes, way more attractive than they have any right to be. “Of course you will, I offered. You’re dying, and I’m not evil. Now get outta the way so I can clean up.”

She doesn’t add _again_ because she’s not stupid. She knows perfectly well that Shand will try and needle her for Mando and the kid’s whereabouts the moment she’s feeling better.

…Mando owes her _big._


End file.
